1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the connection of bundles of optical fibres and more particularly to an end structure for bundles of optical fibres having a hexagonal arrangement and a connector using said end structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that bundles of optical fibres comprising a number of fibres of the same diameter, so that these fibres can be arranged in a hexagon, are particularly adaptable to direct connections between bundles. Indeed, when the fibres of the two bundles to be connected are compressed, the fibres arrange themselves in practically perfect hexagons with the fibres tangent to one another. Such an arrangement consequently provides bundles having maximum compactness. If the end structures are such that the hexagons formed by the fibres are angularly located relative to the end structures, it is possible to connect two similar end structures without hesitation, since the fibres of the two connected bundles are disposed individually in end-to-end relation. Devices comprising within the end structures themselves hexagonal members which are oriented relative to the hexagons of the fibres, the hexagonal arrangement being achieved by insertion of the fibres in the hexagonal members, have been previously described. Such devices are expensive since they require hexagonal members which are very precisely machined so that the fibres of the bundles are suitably maintained and yet are capable of being inserted therein.